


Principal Sospechoso

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Desde SolidS-Cocoro Fansub- en FB, Esto es un pequeño premio, M/M, Odio-¿Amor?, One-Shot, policial
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: El detective Shiki atrapará a aquel descarado criminal aunque fuera lo último que haga, y su principal sospechoso es…





	Principal Sospechoso

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola~!
> 
> Este es un pequeño premio para mi Dai, quien resultó ganadora de una actividad que se realizó en SolidS -Cocoro Fansub- vía Facebook. Ella me dejó escoger el tema, así que me incline por esto... Escribiendo una vez más con Shiki de detective (véase, Lady Joker que subí hace tiempito)
> 
> Es la primera vez que hago un Shiki/Tsubasa (siempre es difícil para mi escribir con una parejita nueva) pero me divertí mucho y espero te guste tanto como a mi!! además, esto está hecho con mucho cariño.
> 
> Sin más que agregar, sigan leyendo~

**.**

**.**

Como detective de años de experiencia, Takamura Shiki se había involucrado en un sinfín de casos distintos. Unos fueron simples, fáciles y rápidos de solventar, y otros les llevó más tiempo y esfuerzo por resolver. Sin embargo, el caso en el que trabajaba actualmente  estaba volviéndolo loco…

Todo comenzó con cierto criminal que apareció de la nada, robando objetos valiosos y sin dejar huellas, que poco a poco estuvo en boca de los ciudadanos. Por supuesto, la policía no hizo oídos sordos y actuó de inmediato, con Shiki a la cabeza siendo el más apto. Desde entonces, Shiki estuvo cada vez más absorto en la investigación… Sintiéndose atrapado en las redes de aquel delincuente anónimo.

Pero eso iba a cambiar, pues le faltaba muy poco para poner tras las rejas a ese hombre que no sólo se estaba burlando de las leyes sino de él con sus tácticas descaradas, haciéndose el inocente y al a vez siendo tan calculador.

Y ahí estaba Shiki ahora, completamente solo y con nada más que con su arma oculta detrás, siguiendo la pista de su principal sospechoso. Estaba determinado a capturarlo ese día y no se iría hasta llevárselo esposado, o así lo determinó cuando se lo encontró de pronto en aquella mañana soleada. Muchos le decían que se lo estaba tomando más personal que por trabajo, ¿Y que más daba? Lo importante era atraparlo y traer la paz devuelta a la ciudad, cumplir con su deber en pocas palabras.

Aquel puerto comercial no era desconocido para él, un buen lugar para un criminal cabe destacar, pero considerando a quien perseguía pensó en un sitio más sofisticado para esconderse o simplemente coordinar sus próximos movimientos. No le importaba de todas formas, así que seguía adelante mientras planeaba el momento perfecto para acorralarlo… Esta vez no se le iba a escapar, ¡Estaba harto de sus juegos!

Y sin pensarlo demasiado, girando en la próxima esquina, tomó su arma y apuntó a su objetivo, llamando su atención finalmente.

- _Oh_ , pero si es el oficial Takamura… ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?-

Los obres dorados del contrario se mostraron sorprendidos por un instante, mas en seguida aquella mirada ladina dominó su expresión. Incluso levantó sus manos, victimizándose, a pesar de no inmutarse a pesar del arma frente a él.

-Sabes perfectamente porque estoy aquí, Okui Tsubasa.- prácticamente le escupió.

El susodicho se hizo el pensativo, deshaciendo su postura como si nada, y respondió luego de unos pocos segundos:

-La verdad, no lo sé.-

Las cejas de Shiki se fruncieron, estaba perdiendo la paciencia tan pronto, y dio un paso al frente fortaleciendo el agarre en su arma.

-Ya basta de juegos, hoy se acaba todo este teatro.-

La brisa sopló, trayendo consigo el sabor salado de la costa, y la tensión entre los dos pareció crecer… Tsubasa sólo le sonrió, fuera de inocencia o de diversión, sino en un gesto falso.

-Ahora, ¿Vendrás conmigo?-

A pesar de su enojo, lo que había acumulado desde que se cruzaron por primera vez, Shiki no podía olvidar que era un oficial y debía seguir parámetros y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Sin embargo, el rubio sólo negó con la cabeza con una expresión de lamento fingido.

-Lo siento, estoy ocupado.- se encogió de hombros, seguía tomándose la situación a la ligera- Si quieres una cita conmigo tendrá que ser para después.- concluyó esta vez con un guiño y aquella actitud coqueta que no se cansaba de demostrar.

Ante la respuesta, cubierta de un descaro desagradable, Shiki tuvo el impulso de apretar el gatillo y atravesar su cabeza con su solo disparo. No le importaban las consecuencias, sólo quería borrar aquella sonrisa molesta en el rostro ajeno… Al final, se contuvo una vez más.

-¿Quién querría salir contigo, impostor?- Shiki estaba siendo provocando como un adolescente (no era la primera vez en realidad) y eso no hacía más que alimentar su disgusto.

-¿Impostor? ¿Yo?- y su faceta seguía cambiando, mostrándose ahora ofendido y dolido.

Si, un impostor. Siendo un muchacho joven y agraciado, Okui Tsubasa gozaba además de una excelente posición económica y una inteligencia envidiable. Superficialmente, alguien como que lo tenía todo no tendría por qué convertirse en el criminal más buscado del país… Pero, Shiki estaba consciente que hubo algo que Tsubasa no recibió: el amor y calidez de su propia familia ¿Y qué mejor forma de llamar la atención que convirtiéndose en un ser así? Tenía sentido, al menos para Shiki.

-Ya lo entiendo…-

Tsubasa no temió dar un paso al frente, reduciendo la distancia entre el arma y este, y continuó:

-Estás tan obsesionado con ese criminal que lo ves en todas partes, incluso en mí.- acertó.

Por un momento Shiki vaciló al percibir un deje de honestidad en aquella declaración, incluso su brazo extendido descendió un poco. Pero no, el rubio sólo quería confundirlo como lo había estado haciendo durante todo el tiempo que llevaban encontrándose, y no se lo iba a permitir.

-Ya te lo dije… Si sigues con esa obsesión, terminarás enamorándote de él.-

Nuevamente la voz del rubio se escuchó, repitiendo las palabras que hacía días atrás le pronunció en el café donde solían encontrarse a menudo. Shiki ni se inmutó, permaneciendo tan estático como una estatua, y su brazo se alzó una vez más a la altura de su hombro amenazando con disparar.

Para Shiki, Tsubasa era su principal sospechoso (incluso cuando el resto de su equipo le había dicho que era muy pronto para sacar esa conclusión) y por primera vez dudó de su propia convicción. Claro, sus encuentros con el criminal (ni siquiera había un nombre que lo identificara) habían sido frente a un hombre vestido de blanco con su rostro completamente cubierto, ni siquiera permitiéndole ver un solo cabello. Su disfraz era bastante bueno, pero Shiki se consideraba mejor… O eso creía.

- _Ah_ , estoy tan celoso~~.- en un tono cantarín, hasta infantil, se deslizaron aquellas palabras de lamento.

A pesar de que Shiki se mantenía en silencio, nadando entre el remolino de su cabeza, Tsubasa continuaba parloteando como si de verdad fuera inocente… ¿Y si se equivocó? ¿Y si Tsubasa no estaba bajo la máscara del criminal que perseguía día y noche? No, no podía ser…

-Bueno, fue un gusto verte pero tengo prisa.-

Fue tan rápido que unos instantes el otro se le acercó y bajó su brazo sin algún temor. Shiki se fijó en su contacto, que sostenía su muñeca sin mucha fuerza, y la duda siguió creciendo en él. Entonces, Tsubasa lo soltó dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, como si lo de hacía un momento fuera nada para este.

-Suerte, oficial Takamura.- y ahí estaba una vez más, aquella actitud burlesca que estaba acabando con su paciencia.

No pasó mucho cuando se quedó solo, cuando su sospechoso se escurrió de sus manos nuevamente, y dejó caer el arma al suelo para llevarse esa misma mano a la cabeza. Ese hombre, con sus juegos y astucia, le hacían dudar de sobre manera… Lo veía en Tsubasa claramente, pero en pequeños ratos era como si fueran dos personas distintas y él no hubiera tenido avances en su investigación que llevaba ya un par de meses…

Y girando sobre sus talones, colocando su arma nuevamente en su escondite, Shiki se marchaba haciéndose una sola pregunta… ¿Era Okui Tsubasa el responsable de los crímenes que agitaban el país?

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:** ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen los posibles errores y/o incoherencias.

¡Espero hayas disfrutado de tu premio, mi Dai~!<3 a pesar de que era sólo un drabble, me emocioné de más y terminó resultando one-shot.

¡Hasta una próxima vez! (Halloween~~~~~)

 


End file.
